She's The Blade
by NerdsFromWonka
Summary: An argument between Artemis and Kid Flash takes an unusual turn.


_Just a little semi-drabble thing I wrote at four in the morning last night. I regret nothing._

_**Disclaimer: **DC owns these characters, yo, not me._

* * *

><p>Wally was thoroughly confused.<p>

His lips were parted slightly, his cheeks tinged a light pink, and his arms hung uselessly at his sides, momentarily frozen as he stared at the blonde archer in front of him, attempting to process what had just happened. One minute, they were biting each others heads off—why he could not remember, but he was fairly certain it was over something stupid, and the next thing he knew, she had grabbed him by the shirt. At first he thought she was just holding him still so she could hit him, but instead she had leaned up, pressing her soft lips against his harshly mid-sentence and holding it for a few moments before pulling away.

She was still glaring at him though, and the redhead was beginning to wonder if he had imagined the whole thing, but he could still taste her strawberry chapstick. Oh god he could taste _her_, too, and he felt blood rushing to something other than his cheeks. This was bad, very bad, and even worse, he was still paralyzed, and it seemed the longer he was silent, the angrier Artemis was becoming. He thought about running for it, but he was fairly certain that would only make matters worse in the long run. Instead he opened his mouth a little wider, attempting to speak, though he only managed a strangled noise. Clearing his throat, he straightened, arms crossing over his chest and feigning arrogance. "I knew you couldn't resist me, Arty," he grinned, futilely attempting to hide how uncomfortable he currently felt.

Kid Flash could see her brow twitch in annoyance, and felt relieved. She would probably call him a few nasty names and stalk off, and things could go back to normal, before this weird kissing business. He still was not convinced it actually happened, and was beginning to wonder if he was having some kind of weird nightmare.

His stomach dropped when her scowl suddenly turned into a sly look and she took a step forward, getting to close for comfort as he steeled himself, looking down at her in what he thought was a leveled stare, but it was obvious he was nervous. "What are you doing?" he demanded, but she only gave him a mischievous look before leaning in, causing him to lean back slightly. His eyes snapped shut, expecting her to kiss him again, but the seconds ticked by and nothing happened.

_One, two, three, four, fi..._

His train of thought was disrupted when he felt warm breath caressing his ear, her lips so close they just barely brushed across his skin. "Are you sure _I'm _the one who can't resist?" her words were surprisingly seductive, and he suddenly felt himself shivering, goose flesh doting his skin as he bit the inside of his cheek. His heart was racing and his knees felt suddenly weak.

Without thinking, he leaned forward slightly, his fingers twitching. Part of him wanted to pull the irritating blonde to him and just kiss her, but he would not allow himself too. This was another competition, another fight. It was no longer verbal banter, but physical, and Wally was beginning to think he was going to lose. Even more disturbing, the thought of losing was almost _appealing _too him. He had obviously eaten some bad chicken or something, these thoughts and urges definitely were not his own. Maybe he had been drugged?

"What's wrong, Baywatch? Not getting enough blood to your brain?" he could hear the predatory grin in her voice and nearly groaned, his cheeks turning even redder as he opened his eyes, gaze half lidded as he realized what she was referring too. His pants were getting quite tight, the combination of her being so close and the way her lips moved against his ear with every word made his teenage hormones run wild. If that was not enough, she seemed to be _enjoying _the torture he was going through. Damn it, why her? Out of everyone, why was she so easily able to get to him?

"Shut up," he snapped, frowning at her, and she pulled away enough so he could see her face. Her grin was wide enough to make the Cheshire Cat jealous, and he both loved and hated her for it.

"What is it? Embarrassed? It's perfectly natur—" it was her turn to be taken off guard, his hands cupping both of her cheeks quickly as he dipped his head low, smashing his lips against hers in a sloppy, but satisfying kiss. The blonde's eyes widened, and now _she _was looking a bit flustered as he suddenly bit her bottom lip playfully before pulling away, smirking at her. The archeress gave him a half-hearted glare, stepping away from him slightly, looking annoyed she was no longer winning, though at the same time she wasn't _losing_, either.

An eerie silence settled between them, both just staring at each other, neither quite sure what to make of their current situation. Unsurprisingly, it was Wally who finally broke the quiet. "Did you know that lips have the second highest number of nerve endings in your body?" he blurted suddenly, unable to think of anything better to say. The blonde's eyebrow rose slightly before she rolled her eyes.

"You're s_uch _a geek," she announced, though the faintest of smiles were tugging at her lips, causing the speedster to relax marginally. "You like it, though, right?" he grinned at her, and in return she snorted softly. Not the most attractive sound, but for some reason, he liked it anyway.

"Maybe."

His stomach tightened happily.

She was _so _into him.

"Do you want to know what _does _have the highest concentrated amount of nerve endings in your body?" he continued, that same stupid grin plastered across his face, but it disappeared as Artemis' fist made contact with his shoulder roughly, knocking him back slightly. Regaining his bearings, he could stop the swish of her long blonde ponytail as she walked away from him, blinking several times, though feeling undeterred by the violence.

"So...is that a maybe?"

* * *

><p><em>Oh Wally...<em>

_Yeah, basically just started writing and this is what happened. I needed to write some YJ stuff without Supergirl in it. I think I managed to portray them fairly canonly, and I always imagined that Artemis would be the one to kiss him first and yeah. Don't think this changes anything between them, though, they'll still fight all the time, just in between their make out sessions because they're classy people like that._

_Don't normally ask, but please review. I feel all warm and fuzzy inside when I get feedback on my stories~_


End file.
